


i wish i was beside you

by hemmingshoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, dumbshit, enjoy, i was bored in a German lesson, lmao dumbass teacher didn't see me using my phone, lol, luke and michael texts, so yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael: CAN WE SEXT NOW?!?!??</p>
<p>Luke: no</p>
<p>Luke: but you can come over</p>
<p>Luke: parents aren't home</p>
<p>Luke: ...</p>
<p>Michael: I'LL BE THERE IN FIVE</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wish i was beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is (obviously) from Beside You by 5 es oh es.
> 
> (I hope you know I'm kidding about the es oh es part . . .)
> 
> And the title probably hasn't got anything to do with the fic.
> 
> Well then.

Michael: luke

Michael: lUKE

Michael: lUkE

Michael: lucas

Michael: LUKE I KNOW YOU ARE READING THESE MESSAGES

Michael: LUKE

Michael: ANSWER ME YOU BITCH

Michael: sorry okay??

Michael: luke

Michael: i promise i will make it up to you. i will do anything. ANYTHING.

Luke: ...anything?

Michael: ALKABDBDKBD LUKEE

Michael: yES ANYTHING

Michael: FUCKING ANYTHING

Luke: tell me why you did it

Luke: tell me why you beat him up

Michael: ...

Michael: you won't understand

Luke: ffs

Luke: I DESERVE TO KNOW WHY YOU CONCUSSED MY SCIENCE PARTNER.

Michael: he was getting to close

Michael: and he obviously likes u

Luke: stfu

Luke: nd even if he did like me, why the hell would u care??? ITS NOT LIKE I WOULD LIKE HIM BACK.

Michael: *happy emoji* really???

Michael: does that mean u love me???

Luke: *pissed off emoji* your a shit person michael.

Luke: your lucky i love you

Michael: *heart eyes emoji* I LOVE YOU TOO

Michael: CAN WE SEXT NOW?!?!??

Luke: no

Luke: but you can come over

Luke: parents aren't home

Luke: ...

Michael: I'LL BE THERE IN FIVE

Luke: my jeans are off

Michael: ALDBVFJDNDBBD ON MY BLOODY WAY DON'T START ANYTHING YET

**Author's Note:**

> *eye of the tiger plays in the background as michael races to lukes house*


End file.
